Last Day Confessions
by Cutie Blossom
Summary: The last day of school is soon and Sakura's sad about being single as well as being a senior next year. Can Syaoran change her attitude and give her her first love? SS and a little ET


Hey! I know that I have yet to finish "A Right to Love", (by the way, another chapter was posted) but I had to write this before I forget about it! ^_^ Um…I'll cut the talking short, I guess. One thing before I begin, for those who do not know what AP means, it stands for "Advanced Placement." Just so you guys won't get confused when you read it during the story. Anyways, hope you enjoy this! It's just a one-shot story so no multiple chapters and long waits for the stupid author to post again. -_-'

Last Day Confessions

By: Cutie Blossom

Sakura walked out of the high school and sighed. One more day and she, along with her friends, would be let out for the summer. She only had one more day to be a junior and then she would become a senior, the top people of the school, or commonly known as the rulers of the school. Her hardest year of high school of her life was finally coming to an end. 

The year was full of homework, hardships, fights between friends (but in the end the friendships always survived) and many other things. In conclusion, many things happened this year. Many good things, as well as many bad things. Sadly though, the one thing she wanted with all of her heart did not come this year and that was her first love. 

Sakura sighed again as she walked home. _'Being single sucks. I feel like I'm the only single one in the school!'_

"Sakura! Wait up!"

Sakura turned around to see Syaoran running towards her. 

"Hey Syaoran," she muttered.

Syaoran heard the tone of her voice. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Sakura shook her head and smiled. "Nothing. I'll get over it. What can I do for you, Mr. Li?"

Syaoran frowned. "Are you sure you are alright? Anything I can help you with?"

Sakura started to laugh. _'Yeah Syaoran. You could always go out with me. Be my boyfriend and make me yours. Yeah right. Like that would happen.'_

Syaoran lifted his eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Sakura said, slowing down her laughter. "Anyways, what do you want Syaoran?"

"Nothing really," Syaoran said. "Can I walk you home?"

Sakura smiled. "Of course." She hooked her arm with his and both of them continued down the street to the Kinomoto residence.

"Happy that tomorrow's the last day?" Sakura asked. 

Syaoran smiled and nodded. "Yep. You?"

"Yeah!" Sakura said. "I never thought this year would end!"

Syaoran sighed. "No kidding. This year has been treacherous."

Sakura sweatdropped. "I guess I'm not one to talk though, Mr. AP classes. You and Tomoyo have had this year the worst."

Syaoran sweatdropped. "Well, I'm still doing terribly in Japanese. Without you tutoring me for the last three years, I would never have survived."

"Well, you've been tutoring me in Math for the last three years," Sakura said. "So we've paid each other back by teaching each other in different subjects, I guess."

"Yes, but it has been fun," Syaoran said. 

Sakura nodded. "Yes it has been."—She smile faded—"Even though I'm glad that we only have one more year of high school left before college, at the same time, I'm also sad about it."  

Syaoran looked down at her. "We'll have loads of freedom after we finish next year. Why feel so down in the dumps about it?"

Sakura unhooked her arm with Syaoran's. "Well…just because, I guess."

Syaoran blinked. "Nice reason, Sakura."

Sakura turned away from him. "After this year, I won't be able to see you, Tomoyo, and Eriol as much as I do now. Heck, I'm not even sure if I'll even see you again, Syaoran!"

Syaoran smiled and hugged her from behind. "Sakura, you shouldn't worry about that. We'll always be friends. Even the evil freaky magician and I will remain friends."

Sakura giggled. "You still haven't forgiven Eriol for what he did back in elementary school?"

Syaoran smiled. "Nope. Never have, never will."—He tightened his grip around her—"Don't worry, Sakura. I will promise you one thing. I will always be there for you. If you ever need me, I'm just a phone call away."

Sakura nodded and turned around with his arms still around her. "And same to you, mister. If you ever need me, I grant you permission to call me at three o'clock in the morning, okay?" she said as she pulled him into a hug.

Syaoran nodded. "Okay." 

The two hooked their arms again and continued on their way to Sakura's house. There was no conversation on the way but after they arrived at their destination, that's when Syaoran broke the ice.

"Sakura?"—She turned to look at him—"I can't fight this feeling that there is another reason why you are sad about being seniors next year. Are there anymore reasons?"

Sakura looked down at the ground. "I don't think you would understand, Syaoran."

Syaoran blinked. "Why not? Try me? If you are scared that I would laugh at you, then don't because I would never laugh at you, Sakura. You should know that."

Sakura looked up at him, tears in her eyes, and asked, "Do you think I'm beautiful, Syaoran?"

"Sakura, beautiful is an understatement," Syaoran said, blushing. 

Sakura also blushed. 

"You know what?" Syaoran asked.

"What?"

"I know your beauty surpasses Aphrodite herself," Syaoran said with his face turning into the color of a red apple. 

Sakura's face was the same color of Syaoran's. "Thank you, Syaoran," she said, smiling. "You've made my day better."

"Why did you ask that, Sakura?"

"Oh," Sakura muttered, her smile disappearing. "I'm just sick and tired of being single."—She looked back down at the ground again—"I just wish I could find my one and only. This is kind of embarrassing to say, but I thought you, Syaoran, were my one and only back in elementary school. After figuring out that you did not feel the same way, I sort of gave up on you. I just want to have someone when I graduate so I don't have to go into the huge world alone. So far, I haven't found that person and I'm just scared because I have this gut feeling that I will go alone and I'll be too scared and fail! I've got to go. Good night, Syaoran." 

Syaoran didn't get the chance to say anything since Sakura ran into her house before he had the chance. 

Syaoran started to walk away, still a bit dazed. _'Me…her one and only.'_—He shook his head—_'I must be hearing things again. Sakura would never say that. I wish I could help her though. She deserves to be happy. After all, that's what she did to me all those years.'_

Sakura watched from her window as Syaoran walked away. Tears fell down her cheeks. 

_'Why did I say that?'_ she thought. _'Why did I have to tell him that I thought he was my one and only? Of course I said it was back in elementary school, but still…now he's going to be too scared to be around me and will not be my best friend next year. I just lost him a year earlier by saying that.'_

"I'm such a baka!" Sakura shouted.

The bottom drawer of her desk opened and a small figure's head popped out.

"Who are talking to, Sakura?" 

Sakura ran over to the small figure and started to hug him, crying. "Oh Kero-chan. Please promise me you won't leave me!"

Kero frowned. "What's the matter, Sakura?"

"Please…" the girl sobbed. "Just promise me that. I don't want to be lonely."

"Sakura," Kero began, "I would never leave you. I'm not the only one who wouldn't leave you alone. Your family, Yukito, Tomoyo, Eriol would never leave you. Also, even though I hate to admit this but, I _know_ the brat will never leave you."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you, Kero-chan. You're the best," she said letting go of him.

Kero smirked. "You didn't have to tell me that."

Sakura giggled. "I'm going to study for my Chemistry final and then I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted. I had three finals today! That math one was a killer!"

"You have a final tomorrow?!" Kero yelled.

"Yeah…"

Kero's mouth dropped. "On your last day of school and you have a final?"

Sakura sighed. "Yep. Just because it's the last day doesn't mean that teachers don't stop trying to fail us."

"Oh," Kero muttered. "I think there's a lot about school I still need to learn."

~*~

Sakura woke up early the next morning after a hard night of studying. She looked over at Kero to see that he was still asleep, snoring very loudly. She giggled and got out of bed to get ready for her last day of school. After getting dressed, she walked downstairs with her backpack in hand. Walking into the kitchen, she found her father making breakfast and her brother eating while reading the newspaper. 

Both Touya and Yukito were attending a college near by. Even though he only had afternoon classes, Touya still got up earlier than his sister. 

"Ohayo!" 

Her father turned around. "Ohayo Sakura-san! You're sure up early."

"Yep!" she said, smiling. "I want to take my time going to school."

Her brother opened his mouth, but before he could say something, Sakura kicked him in the shin.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!?!?!?" Touya yelped, grabbing his hurt shin.

Sakura giggled. "It was a pre-kick for making fun of my horrible sleeping habits."—She turned to her father—"I'm not hungry this morning. I'm going to leave."

"Have a good day then," her father said as Sakura walked out of the house.

"'Kay!"

Sakura walked down the street. _'Last day. The hard part is facing Syaoran though.'_

Sakura sighed and continued on with her way to school. 

"I just don't…" Sakura started to say, but trailed off. "I could have swore that I felt an aura near by." 

She looked around her and couldn't feel anything.

She sighed again. "I think I'm just imagining things again. That's the last time I study that hard for a final again."—She continued on her way—"It hurts by brain too much." 

Sakura arrived school about twenty minutes earlier. She entered her first class to see Tomoyo and Eriol sitting in the back of the classroom. 

"Sakura!" Tomoyo said, running over to her. "How are you? You are up EARLY too!"

Sakura smiled. "I'm just fine, Tomoyo. You?"

Tomoyo giggled. "I'm just fine." Both of them started to walk to the back of the classroom where Eriol was.

The classroom door opened. Sakura and Tomoyo turned around to see Syaoran walk in. 

"Good morning, Sakura," he said.

"Morning."

Syaoran walked to the back of the classroom. 

"Anyone ready for the final in Chemistry?" he asked.

~*~

Sixth period. The last period of the day and Sakura had her last final exam in Chemistry. 

_'Now how do I balance this equation?' _Sakura thought, looking at the question. _'How in the world does Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol find this so easy?'_

"Kinomoto-san?"

Sakura looked up from her test to see the teacher handing her a slip of paper. Sakura, confused, reached up and grabbed it. She opened it up to read what was inside.

_My Love,_

I'm sorry for distracting you during your test, but I hope I'll make up for it in the end. After school, go to your Cherry Blossom tree. Your next clue will be there.

_Yours truly,_

Your One and Only 

_'My one and only?' _Sakura felt heat rise to her cheeks. _'Who could it be? …Now how am I going to concentrate on this baka test?'_

After another hour and finishing her test, Sakura finally was let out of her class. She waved goodbye to her friends and rushed over to the old Cherry Blossom tree that her, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran used to eat lunch at. She found a note taped to it. She plucked it off and began to read it.

_My Beautiful Cherry Blossom,_

_Soon I shall reveal myself, but not soon enough. Your next clue is on the King of the park here in town. _

_Your Secret Admirer_

Sakura didn't need long to figure out where to go next. To King Penguin Park! After her arrival she saw a slip of paper taped on the slide. She took the paper off the slide and began to read it. 

_To The One Who Owns My Heart,_

The moment you've been waiting for, your final destination. Go to the shrine that has held many memories of your childhood. There, you'll receive your final clue and the person who's sent you these notes.

_I Love You_

Sakura, now nervous as could be, rushed over to the Tsukimine Shrine. Once she ran in, she saw a male standing in front of the Cherry Blossom tree. Once she came closer, she saw………

Sakura gasped. "Eriol! Y-y-your not my o-one and o-only, a-a-are you?"

Eriol smiled and laughed. "No! I'm Tomoyo's One and Only. She's hiding in the bushes and I wanted to come here for some entertainment!"

Sakura blinked. "Hoe?"

Eriol's smiled grew. "Also I'm the holder of your final clue," he said, holding a piece of paper out to her.

Sakura grabbed it and opened it. The message was amazingly very short this time.

_Turn around._

Sakura blinked and turned around. In front of her stood Syaoran. He was holding a bouquet of Cherry Blossoms in his hands and was wearing a dark green shirt with khakis. 

"Will you be my One and Only?" he asked.

Sakura ran over and jumped into his arms, surprising Syaoran. "Yes! Of course, I will!!!"

Eriol watched the happy couple from his spot in front of the Cherry Blossom tree. He didn't hear his girlfriend get out of the bush and walk over to him. Tomoyo leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, surprising him. 

"Hello, my sweet," he said to her.

Tomoyo smiled and pinched him.

"OW!" Eriol yelled. "What was that for?"

Tomoyo smirked. "Telling Sakura where my perfect hiding spot was," she answered, returning to her taping.

Syaoran and Sakura released from their hug just far enough so they could reach other's lips. They pulled apart a couple minutes later.

"Am I forgiven for making you wait so long?" Syaoran asked her, his arms still around her waist.

Sakura smiled. "Kiss me again and I'll think about it."

Syaoran leaned in to her again, pushing his lips onto hers.

"Now?"

Sakura smiled again. "Only if there are more to come."

Syaoran smirked. "Of course!"

Sakura giggled. "Thank you, Syaoran."

Syaoran smiled. "Anything for my Cherry Blossom. Are you having second thoughts about next year and beyond?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Yep. As long as you're with me, all my problems are solved."

"KAWAIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped.

"TOMOYO!!!!!! ERIOL!!!!!!!! SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I know that this isn't my best story and certainly not the longest. This story is only ten pages long, but I thought it was a rather cute one-shot. ^_^ Anyways, like always, please Review! I'd like to hear other peoples' opinions also!

Ja ne!

Cutie Blossom


End file.
